


Let’s Talk about Dorthy’s Friend

by Arisingpremise



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Best Friends, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heart-to-Heart, Little My (mentioned) - Freeform, Sniff (mentioned), Snorkmyden (mentioned), sorta - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisingpremise/pseuds/Arisingpremise
Summary: They haven't had sleepovers since they were kids. What could Moomintroll possibly want to talk about?I just read Forever Yours and I am forever traumatized. Wrote this in one sitting all the way to 3:08 am just to make sure ya'll have something lighthearted to read!
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Let’s Talk about Dorthy’s Friend

From the bow window semi-exposed from the light pink curtains framing it like a fair maiden, the afternoon sky pooled into the room painting objects within with a light orange tinge. A young snork was currently laying upon the bay of the white-coated bow window. Her neatly brushed amber bangs were decorated with an array of lily of the valleys and white rosebuds (They were necessary for rich hair after-all). The buttermilk room looked rather lovely compared to her snow-white fur coat. She could go on with her monologue on how beautiful today would have been with herself, but there were more eventful happenings going on in her room.

Well, besides reading her latest romance novel bought from overseas from Little My.

Today, she was accompanied by a rather abnormally anxious Moomin, who idled on her bed twiddling a small bundle of zinnias. Rather too small to have properly bloomed, she, Snorkmaiden, thought. 

“So are you just going to be moping about in my room, then?” She flicked the page of the ivory leather-bound book. “I have a lot of things I plan on doing besides pitying you you know.”

Moomin jittered his eyes up to Snorkmaiden’s and let the tiny bouquet fall to the birch, wooden floor rather somberly. “Well, uh, it’s nothing really worth discussing over.”

“Nothing worth discussing?” She tossed the book half-heartily to the other side of the cushioned seat, “Sure because coming over just to wallow in it was what you actually planned to do when you said you wanted to come over.”

Snorkmaiden sat next to Moomin and rubbed her paw on his back. This was certainly the type of thing that she wouldn’t have ever predicted to come out of the usually upbeat troll.  
“Come on, you can talk to me.” She nuzzled up to his cheek, “If it makes you better, I will only ever hear the worst things from my brother.” Moomin let out a chortle and leaned into Snorkmaiden’s touch.

“I mean, well, you would be the first person, to, well uh, know about it,” he stammered out. He wrung his paws in an uncomfortable manner that made her start to worry a bit more about Moomin’s mental state. She grabbed ahold of one of his paws and began to rub it gently.

“Just breathe and tell me when you are ready. I’m listening to every word you say.”

-_-_-_-_

The light has long since disappeared from the window which was now shut by the curtains. Some of the lavender milk tea that they sipped at for the past hour has long since gone cold. It very much seemed like Moomin would be spending the night at her place, oddly, but not concerning given the current circumstances.

Moomintroll seemed to be much more relaxed. Seemed was the keyword here. Only a fool would let have let his underlying anxiety go unnoticed. She, the ever so patient, read on with her book while cuddling up next to the poor moomin.

“Um...”

The maiden laid her book on her chest.

“So, I’ve uh, umm… okay, well,” he sputtered out.

“It’s okay, take all the time you need,” she said.

“I think”  
“I think, uh”

Moomin looked in the opposite direction of the snork.

“I think I like someone, more than I would like to.”

Oh. My. God.

Was this conversation they were going to have? Right here? In her room with no Little My or Sniff to interrupt?

Is this a dream come true? She wondered. After all this time of having no one to talk about romance too, he just up and says the words she has been dying to hear come out of someone’s mouth. A fucking miracle.

“Oh tell me who please,” she squealed in delight, “come on you big guy, who’s the lucky girl?”

Moomin paused and look at Snorkmaiden a bit fearfully.

“Su-uh, uh-D, yeah, Dorthy is her name!” He said, sitting up a little straighter from his slouched position.

“Oh, what she like?”

“What she’s like?”

Snorkmaiden tutted to herself, “Well duh! Surely this isn’t some infatuation you conjured up about someone in the valley? Is it?”

He rolled his eyes and gathered up his words.

“She’s a very interesting fellow indeed.” Moomin got more comfortable in his spot.

The snork bundled herself up into one of her cotton blankets, “Go on then, I’m listening.”

“The most amazing creature I’ve ever met is what she’s always been to me. A very aspiring one to be, indeed,” Moomin told.

“She always grabs my focus and I think about her every day.”

“But, uh, there has been a problem as of late.”

“Oh?” Snorkmaiden questioned. How strange, she briefly pondered. She looked at Moomin and gestured him to spill it already.

“I think she and Snufkin are also acquainted with each other.”

Snorkmaiden choked out a laugh, ”What?! And how is that a bad you jealous thing.” She hit his shoulder playfully.

“But it's the way he talks about her is what I mean.”

She rolled her eyes, “oh please do tell.”

Moomin scrunched his face in a serious fashion, “He talks about her with such disdain and disgust that it makes me make her out to be such an awful person.” He sighed, “but then there would be moments when he talks about the good times he's had with her that it makes me confused, really.”

It was beginning to be past midnight. She rubbed her eyes, “it sounds to me that Snufkin is just in denial of her character.”

“How so?”

“I think, personally, that he is just making you BELIEVE he isn’t a friend of Dorthy. I mean, come on, when does he talk about the good ‘ol times with her?”

“When he’s tipsy,” Moomin said.

They both laughed.

“Well when you put it that way, maybe she isn’t actually a bad person.”

“Yes, yes, save the swooning for later. I need my beauty sleep.”

She turned off the lamp.

-_-_-_-_

What a morning it has been.

Moomin has been in a chipper mood since he has left the house. In fact, so has Snufkin, a little bird told her this morning.

The duo were currently shoulder to shoulder taking turns in holding Snufkin’s rod by the river. Catching up on the daily news and getting fish for a hot meal for lunch this upcoming noon. They’ve always been the closest of friends, haven’t they? No matter how too close for comfort they have been lately since dawn, it’s not like she actually bothers what boys would be chatting away about anyway.

That’s too much to think about when she has a date with a certain mymble in 30 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll like!


End file.
